


His Goddess

by SinKing



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Dom!Mabel, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Human!Bill, Masochism, Slapping - mentioned, Trampling, ish, sub!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinKing/pseuds/SinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She controlled him.</p><p>Him, of all people in the world she had him wrapped around her delicate finger so tight he felt like he would explode from the pure thought of knowing he was hers.</p><p>Fuck, she was sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Mabel/Sub!Bill is hot. 'Nuff said.

Every fiber, every molecule of his being that formed together to make his soft tanned skin vibrated in chilling unison with each echoing clack she made against his polished wood floor. He could almost see it in his minds eye, his real ones tucked behind a silk blindfold; The intimidating sight of a predator circling their helpess prey, talons and claws at ready to strike and devour any time she pleased, the lioness circled the brown gazelle and waited until she had all of her cards together or until her prey started begging, but that would make things worse for him in the long run. Beads of sweat trail down his forehead, neck and jaw as he waits in perfect silence just like she had asked, he'd never go against her word. Her word was last, it was God's word, she was his Goddess and he'd obey. His mantra, the one that played in repeat in the back of his mind during these late nights with her, it took a bit of training but he learned not to make a sound unless she asked, just as she liked. Everything was to please her, from how wide his knees were apart to how straight his back was, if he moved an inch it was a strike and not the kind he's normally used to everyday.

This strike was a harsh slap to the side of his face, stinging and just under leaving a mark, after all how could the CEO of such a large company as his explain a purple red handprint on his face without rousing the media? He couldn't, and she understood that; She was so kind to him. He should give her brother a promotion, under some other false pretenses of course, she doesn't want him finding out what they do every Saturday night. Letting his mind wander like this was something he learned that helped with keeping his body perfect for her and it seemed to work, her clacking was getting closer to him and it took all of his will power not to tense in excitement.

Her stiletto stepped carefully on his left shoulder putting just enough pressure to dig the thin heel in, her body so close and he nearly begs to see her but keeps his lips shut waiting for her order if she decided to grace him with one. She didn't. He heard a soft coo from above and a gentle hand he knew could cause so much delicious pain rested on the top of his dirty blond locks, petting him in long strokes, a reward for being so still and compliant for the hour she was watching him earlier. He wanted to lean into her hand, feel the praise even stronger and he almost shook with how much he was fighting himself but he could do this, he's done this plenty of nights before and some twinge in his mind wouldn't let him forget how she was being much more generous tonight, softer to him and he tried to figure out why for a few seconds before that tender hand gripped his head and yanked forward, shoving his face into her gold lace covered crotch, his favorite color.

If this were any other woman beside his Goddess he'd make a snarky comment about how soaked she was but not with her, the slick wetness now dampening his face only served to further pump blood into his ever erect, purposely ignored appendage in his tightened slacks. Well trained in this act he pursed his lips and graced her own lower ones with a deep kiss of appreciation and love, in intervals of single seconds he continued to shower her crotch with love, lips and jaw nearly slicked already and she smelled wonderful, he'd poke a tongue out to even lick his lips but he knows the real treat is coming soon, he had to be patient, she makes him wait for everything and he loves it. A stroke to his cheek and he knows he pleased her, breathing hotly onto her as he waits, her fingers brushing past his nose and he knows she's sliding her panties aside for him.

He hears the slick sounds so very close and can sense her hand moving in front of him, her fingers gliding and rubbing her entire sex just to tease him with the knowledge of how bad he wants to be the one to do that. She circles her index finger around her clitoris and with a sudden sharp dig of her stiletto into his shoulder he knows she's ready. Delving in with more excitement than he'd hope to show he latches his mouth onto her cunt, giving big wet kisses and enjoying every inch she had to offer. His fingers wriggle and writhe, wrists bound together behind his back with one of his favorite bow-ties as he itches to touch her, grab her thighs, anything. He let's his mouth attempt to do what he knows his fingers can, flick her clitoris and lick it in tight circles, she was so well at hiding how it felt that sometimes he wondered if he was really doing anything to her but he knew she liked it, if she didn't he'd be punished.

He continued to eat her out with an eagerness he's almost embarrassed to have but it comes with such a pleasurable reward. She suddenly kicked him onto his back with strength he thought remarkable of a woman with no muscle definition such as herself, and he painfully landed on his arms and wrists which sent jolts of electricity straight to his groin in need of attention and that seemed to finally come through in her plans. He was waiting, anticipating what her next move would be when a sharp, heavy stiletto came down on his confined cock and he jolted in response, a thick pain booming like a sinful ring of pleasure throughout his body, tingling in his toes and fingers he bit back a groan, swallowing it down like he was taught.

"I want to hear you." Her voice, silk and smooth, strong and filled with confidence cut through the silent air and shook his heart in his chest, her foot raising and stomping back down on him. This time he opened his mouth and bellowed a deep moan just for her, hoping she'd like how desperate he sounded. He got the feeling that she did, his reward was another harsh kick to his dick and he twitched under her foot, sore and hurt and throbbing for more, he spread his thighs wider for her and this elicited another coo from his Goddess. Despite all of the waiting earlier tonight seemed to be going rather fast, after all he had a meeting fairly early in the morning and as much as he wished this could be one of their famous all-nighters he'll have to settle. Besides, they've gone nights without anything sexual at all, just mind games that left him boggled until their next meeting and as tantalizing as those were; Some nights he just wanted to be manhandled and rode like a horse.

She easily dropped onto his hips, that round bubble-butt of hers planted onto his crotch along with the insatiable heat from her sex was incredible and he resisted bucking up into her, she had already started grinding anyhow. The friction was rough on his already abused member and it was sending a constant vibration through his sensitive body, he needed her and not even to be inside of her but just her skin on his own, hell he'd beg for a hand-job at this point and that was one of the many things he loves about her. She controlled him. Him, of all people in the world she had him wrapped around her delicate finger so tight he felt like he would explode from the pure thought of knowing he was hers. Fuck, she was sexy. She paused her rutting and he waited to see if she had a plan, if she was going to do anything more to him and he got excited, he was going to accept whatever she gave him.

Her soft hand gripped his cock through his black slacks causing him to whine at perfect pitch. He had mixed feelings about ending the foreplay so soon but he needed her badly and he wasn't going to get greedy with her, no being greedy was better left to money in his line of business. He gave a frantic nod and the woman above him got to work. She yanks his belt loose and tossed it with force to the floor to create a dramatic whip and clang of metal, roughly tugging at the button of his designer slacks and ripping the zipper down, he smiles and grins, tilting his head to hide it from her as best as he can. The next sensation was something he's been thinking about all week. Her soft slightly calloused hand wrapping around his cock and pulling it free from it's confinements all night, the poor thing was swollen, red and throbbing painfully for attention.

She began to stroke him, stopping right beneath the head to squeeze and shake lightly making his hips beg to roll forward but he was good, he'd stay still and let her pleasure him, it was an honor after all. Her hand worked magic, delicate but firm, caring yet with a strong grip she reached from base to tip in long, slow strokes. It was teasing, he knew that but the touch was something he's been dying for and it feels better than he could ever hope for. She smears his pre-cum over his swollen head and proceeds to rub it with her thumb in slow circles, taking her time in pleasing him. Sliding back down to the middle of his shaft she gives mercy, it's rather late and she knows of his meeting in the morning so she pumped her arm, giving quick jerks to his cock. He shuddered and arched his back, mouth agape, spilling gasps and moans just as she likes.

She gives rather delectable squeezes and when her left hand comes over to dig her long, rainbow acrylic nails into his thigh he knew a hand job indeed was his finish for the night, he had no qualms with that. She twisted her hand around his shaft and moved in prefect rythm, she knew he'd try to push into her grip and her digging nails were meant to remedy that, it had worked; She was left to play with his joystick freely and it brought a small smile to her face. William, or Billy as she tended to call him in form of a little boy, wasn't the easiest man to make cum and she had to switch hands, her right arm beginning to cramp but she finally came through when she let her nails scrape just soft enough on the underside of his dick and with a scream he was spilling cum onto her hand, thick and hot, she gently squeezed and stroked him through his orgasm, watching the muscles in his body tense and squirm around with wide fascination. She loved these nights just as much as he did.

They barely had enough time for aftercare, but she made sure she comforted him, checked for bruises on his wrists and made sure he hadn't been sitting on his legs too terribly long, he convinced her that his cleaning service would get aby mess they made off of the floor. After everything was said and done when he was sitting comfortably on his bed in fresh boxers and a t-shirt she gave her brother's boss a swift kiss and giggled at his gorgeous smirk. He gently reached out and touched her long chocolate curls, running his fingers through the silk hair he genuinely smiled at her, in pure wonder at how easily she could change from his terrifying dominatrix to his bubbly secret girlfriend. Either way, as he waves and watched her walk out of his designer home and close the door shut behind her, Mabel Pines was his Goddess.


End file.
